quantumversefandomcom-20200214-history
Cobalt Queen
Pre-Entropy History None Post -Entropy History Anita Brandt, a child of miners in upper Virginia, won the genetic lottery, as she quite literally manifested her powers almost out of the blue. Granted, she might argue a few of those details with you. She grew up poor but well liked and very pretty for her small town even if she did not always stand up for herself. She knew life would probably mean finding a nice man to marry, having a few kids, all of which would either work in the mines or replicate her life of matrimony and motherhood. But she did well for herself, even if her schools "popular girls" decided she had to be taught a lesson. These lessons involved anyting from simple slights, insults, and chastizement to locking her in the boys shower naked. She wasn't the only target for these bullies so she did not think much on it. Then one day, not even the day of the Unicorn Blight, she manifested. Mary Glew, one of the head popular girls, decided that day was a great day to tell Anita off. She dressed Anita down about her poor clothes, her lack of a steady boyfreind, and her haircut. Anita stood there, feeling sick, just taking the abuse. When Mary jabbed a finger at Anita, hitting her chest above the neckline, Mary stopped. Her eyes rolled back into her head, she fell to the floor, and spasmed while thick black foam poured from her lips. Anita stood over her, watching, as did most of the class. When the spasming ceased, Anita spit at Mary's corpse and went home. She climbed into bed and found herself smiling before falling asleep. When she woke up, she found her skin a deep shade of blue and her hair a radioactive scarlet. She screamed, but no one could hear her. She went down to find her house evacuated, a note left by paramedics told her that her family was experiencing septic shock of some type and brought to the hospital. Her parents did not even know she was there. Anita was not the smartest girl in class but she put and two together fast enough. She gathered her belongings and ran out into the back yard, thinking she could live far enough away, like in the shed, for safety when she took to the sky. She just flew and she had a better idea of what she really was. Not wanting to involve her family in this ever again, she flew away. It was easy enough for her to experiment with her new powers to figure out what she could be. Poison touch, hardened skin, flight, and super strength. She was a superhero but heroes don't kill people like she did and heroes never made any money. She knew her path in life at that point had nothing to do with what she thought it was. She quickly turned to crime. She kept her abilites secret at first, not wanting to draw attention to herself. She stole, robbed, and amassed a small fortune, sending money back to her family and corresponding regularly, only over email. Later she would find others trying to get on her territory and they would find her kiss less than sweet. Soon, she gained the attention of crimelords who always needed a good assassin. She did not hesitate and took up the job. In several years she collected a vast wealth and a crew of loyal minions. When she was hired to kill a superhero, she thinks nothing of it. However, her target turned out to be Columbia while she was investigating the source of her bio-enhancing drugs. Cobalt Queen let her minions become the targets so she could watch her reactions, her fighting styles. When the time was right, she took on Columbia herself, matching the super-soldiers power with her own might and poison. Columbia fought long and hard but was loosing as the toxins kept her healing factor down. Cobalt Queen almost delivered the deathblow when Doctor Auric interceeded. He has also been working the case with Columbia and used his his powers to throw off Cobalt Queen just long enough for Columbia to get back to her feet (though she was hurt far more than she let on). Cobalt Queen fled but has returned multiple times to get her target even though the original employer tried discipline Cobalt Queen for her failures and got, well.. melted. Cobalt Queen is always for hire. She is always looking to keep her reputation up and lead what she thinks is the high life. What she doesn't realise is that if she was not so small minded, she might be a capapable and nationally dangerous foe. Instead, she is more interested in comfort, middle class lifestyle, and ranching and rodeos. She has a refuge in Terraq. Powers and Abilities Powers Cobalt Queen has been given a variety of powers. Besides her hardended skin which makes her very difficult to hurt, and super strength, she can also fly. (She glows a brilliant blue when she flies.) Her skin is also highly toxic. While she does not know which cobalt isotope her skin is made of, she knows that she can give off radioactivity at times or simply generates a vast amounts of bio-hazardous chemicals. Either way her touch is at minimal weakening, at most absolutely deadly. Oddly, she has found a side effect she was not prepared for (when dropped in a vat of acid.) She is very difficult to corrode. Acids and intense bases do nothing. She could bathe in sulfuric acid and call it relaxing without suffering any ill effects. Abilities Cobalt Queen excells at bodyguarding and enforcement. She is a good hand to hand fighter but she tends to let her superpowers do more of the work for her. She is a good assassin and can be subtle Strength level Cobalt Queen is a Class II strength, lifting 2 tons. Weaknesses Cobalt Queen is constantly toxic. While she does not leave much toxicity in her wake, her touch can be deadly or at least debilitating. Because of that, she cannot touch another human being without killing it. To say she is lonely is putting it mildly. Paraphernalia Equipment: Cobalt Queen uses a variety of weapons and tools for whatever job is in front of her. While her powers are the most effective, she knows they are meant for close in fighting. (see weapons). She also wears a protective suit and mask. This is mostly to make sure that the right person gets poisoned. She also thinks the gas mask like facemask is frightening. Transportation: None known. Weapons: She regularly carries a pair of 9mm automatics at each hip. He realises that her powers are for close in fighting and there are times for range. Common Enemies Flight of Champions Columbia Doctor Auric Illuminator Fabulous Frog Man and Diving Belle Scythe ' ' Common Allies Terraq Chevron Minions Trivia * Likes that Eight-ball started the Arcade Gang and thinks there should be more female crime lords out there. Still thinks Eight-ball is a loon.. * Love country music. Sing Johnny Cash and Wayland Jennings to herself at times. * Cultivates plants. She tries to find the ones who blossom in adverse conditions. Most things die but has managed to keep two bonzai trees alive and well. * Scythe and her have a rivalry over who is the better assassin. For the record, Cobalt Queen is good but comes in second, but don't tell her that. * DON'T LOOK at her browser history. * Currently looking for a man who is nice, caring, handsome, strong, and has a healing factor unseen outside of movies. Immortals may also apply. Category:Female Characters Category:Villain Category:Metahuman Characters Category:Terraq